twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Deon Eon
Known Information As far as Deon Eon knows, he was born in Paradox. He was raised around the chaos of Paradox and believing he was fae blooded, since he grew up in there he does not know much about fighting. Due to the discovery of his heritage of demon blood, he left Paradox and went to Cole. There, he joined the Great Game which inevitably lead to his demise. In Cole, he learned to always carry a knife with him, even though he was armed it took him a few weeks to learn to wield it, he is still shaky at times. Most people from before he returned he has not seen, but due to his fading memory, he wouldn't recognize them if they were to return. Since he has returned, he has changed a lot. He learned to take things seriously at times, but still stay lighthearted. He developed the love for the taste of blood, and eats everything that's put in front of him. He also rekindled his bardic nature after joining the Bardic College. He collects toys, and can be seen with various random toys at any given time. He also is a broom wielder, he helps research and play with him. He is part of the Moon Tribe who worships fae, he worships Briar over most fae next to Yog Zura. Status Chapter Master of the Bardic College Allies * the mozzarella gang * the moon tribe * the broom squad * anyone who has taken the time to understand who he is * those who has treated him kindly * spiders * flapcats * the fishermen ;) Enemies * shrike * broom haters (JOKING I LOVE YALL and cant wait to convert you) Rumors * Rumor has it that he is a really good dancer * Rumor has it that Deon is friends with the entirety of Alderune * Rumor has it his horns are so shiny that he doesn't need a lantern at night * Rumor has it he's named both his horns * Rumor has it a certain fae druid is so eternally grateful to Deon * Don't let his childlike personality fool you, Deon is a very powerful boy. * When lacking a battering ram, Deon can do the trick! * I heard he doesn't even know what money is. * He could easily beat all the members of the wrestling group even without juice, but you didnt hear it from me * Don't be fooled, Deon is secretly an absolute blessing in disguise. * Rumor has it, Deons lived an Eon * Rumor has it, Deon is gonna fight Guard Captain Corvus. * On the night of the Wellverse wedding, Deon somehow got his hands on, and ate, Hazel's leg. Soundtrack * ''a sadness runs through him'' * downhill * joan of arc * ''brave as a noun'' * times are hard for dreamers * i cant decide Quotes * "Every time we dance, we get better, and we've only ever been the best." * "I have a delightful business opportunity for you!" * "What's your name again?" * "It's not lying if i didn't promise"